Epidemiological and experimental lines of evidence support the concept that dietary fat reduction may prevent breast cancer in postmenopausal patients by reducing circulating levels of estradiol which may in turn reduce breast tumor growth. The primary source of estradiol after menopause is estrone derived from androstenedione by aromization in peripheral tissues.